Circle of Gold
by Misaki Rika
Summary: "...still too stunned to cry, too stunned to do anything..." ONE-SHOT


Ok so Yuri! On Ice is my newest obsession! Love this anime so much! This one-shot is super fluffy, a bit cheesy, but hopefully still good! I'm not the best editor so please forgive any errors! I have re-uploaded with a couple tweaks but the story is almost exactly the same. Enjoy!

 **Circle of Gold**

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the silver metal was placed around an equally silver head. His beautiful blue eyes were bright with tears of joy. He mesmerized me and momentarily made me forget my own joy. Our eyes met and for a moment and my heart stopped, almost painfully crushed with happiness. The man in front of me I had been unintentionally ignoring cleared his throat and I was brought me back to myself and I bowed at the waste. I felt the ribbon slip around my neck, felt the weight of the disk.

"And your gold mentalist, Yuuri Katsuki!" The crowd was somehow louder.

I was honestly still too stunned to cry, too stunned to do anything. I won. Two years ago, silver hung around my neck; a year ago bronze. But this year I had done it. I had finally proven that Victor hadn't wasted himself on me, that I was worthy of the care and work he had put into me. I finally stood here, in between Victor and Yurio, gold weighing on my chest. It was overwhelming and I could feel the tears in my eyes as I smiled and waved at the crowd. Victor grabbed my hand and gave a shout of triumph as he raised them above our heads. His hand was soft and strong. His hand was so warm.

His hand felt better than the gold.

I turned to him, my smile gone. I clutched at his hand and knelt. He was surprised, concerned. His smile faded in worry, "Yuuri….?" He turned towards me and reached out to me with his free arm, who's hand wore my gold ring. I grabbed that one instead, my fingers encircling his ring and I slowly pulled it off. The crowd was silent, the other skaters were silent, the only sound I heard was my own ragged breathing.

"Victor…" I held the ring out to him again, much like I had two years ago, but this time I took his left hand and kissed his wedding finger. I looked up at him, I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Victor… Will you…?" He dropped next to me, his free arm encircling me, his lips meeting mine. We separated. He grabbed my metal and kissed it too. Our eyes locked onto each other. His blue eyes were so beautiful. They were as crystal clear and pure as a mountain lake. I held my breath as they bore into me, the profound intimacy of that stare freezing me.

"Yuuri…" His voice cracked with emotion. "Yes, Yuuri!"

I pulled him to me, my lips crushing against his. An emotion beyond anything I had ever felt before filled me. This amazing, beautiful man was mine and I was his. I pulled away and know that I had the largest, goofiest smile on my face. My own joy was mirrored back to me in Victor's face. We were smiling, laughing. The ring was placed on his proper finger and my own ring switched hands. No one else existed. There was just him.

As we stood and embraced again the world became unmuted. The audience was screaming, our fellow skaters were crying out, ecstatic, as they raced towards us, Yurio leapt off his own podium and his arms encased us from behind. I could hear his shouts, laughter, and something that suspiciously sounded like " _Finally!"_ as he wedged his head in between Victor's and mine. We were bombarded with hugs as the rest of the competitors reached us. Chris was crying, J.J. was laughing, Otabek smiled. Phichit and the others were slightly slower but their pure happiness on our behalf was no less felt. The tears ran freely down my face, my own bliss choking me. I hung onto Victor's hand tighter, not wanting to lose contact with him as we were both pulled in multiple directions as those we loved congratulated us.

I don't know how long we were all on the ice celebrating. I don't know what happened when we finally left the rink. I don't know how Victor and I made I back to our hotel room. The afternoon was a blur until that moment, when we were sitting across from each other on the bed, our bags discarded, our metals still around our necks. "Victor…" I reached out and pulled him to me, my head burying itself into his neck. His strong arms wrapped around me and I started to cry again. "Victor, thank you!" His chest rumbled with his quiet chuckle.

"I should be thanking you, Yuuri. You gave me new purpose when I was lost. You gave me love when all I had was drive. You gave me my inspiration and joy back." I pulled back slightly in surprise; these things had never been spoken so bluntly between us before. It was known but not said out loud. "Aishiteru, Yuuri."

I let out my own chuckle, his accent still needed work. "Ya lyublyu tebya, Victor." I chuckled again, my accent needed work as well. "You gave me confidence back. You made me believe I was a worthy person; and not just in skating. I felt so worthless in my personal life too but you broke through all that." He smiled at me, unshed tears in his bright eyes.

We kissed, we touched, we made love. The feel of each other now surpassing our past encounters. Everything was more. We whispered our feelings to each other, we cried out our pleasure. "I love you, Victor." I breathed again as we collapsed into each other's arms. He curled around me and I heard a soft reply of, "….love you…" as Victor drifted off to sleep. I laid awake, relishing the feel of his body against mine. I knew we would have to get up soon to get ready for the banquet, I knew that the press would be insane, I knew we would have to leave the peaceful warmth of this bed, but not yet. I smiled to myself, the realization that Victor and I would have many moments like this in our future causing my chest to constrict with happiness. The man next to me gave a small snore and my smile grew. I glanced at the two metals on the nightstand before raising my hand to gaze at the gold that now encircled the fourth finger on my left hand, my eyes softening in adoration. We would have a lifetime of moments like this.

Thank you for reading!

For those who don't know "aishiteru" and "ya lyublyu tebya" mean "I love you" in Japanese and Russian respectively; at least according to Google they do. My apologies if I am incorrect.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!


End file.
